Talk:Encounters (Awakening)
Unlimited random encounters? I have a feeling that the game has an unlimited set of randomly generated encounters on specific maps. There are obviously the quest based ones, and I'm sure that some of these encounters are scripted into the game, but largely, I think the Farm and Forest maps, at least, might have completely randomly generated and unlimited amounts of encounters. It's possible that the frequency of encounters is lowered the higher level you are/the further you are into the game, but this obviously would require incredibly extensive testing to be conclusively proven one way or another. :There are three maps that are randomized (the canyon is the third). There's generally 2 containers (with generic items), and the number, types and ranks of the enemies are randomized. I ran them a lot of times with the console a while ago as I rarely got any when I played Awakening (I think I only got one random encounter without the console). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 05:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I take it you're agreeing with my hypothesis? That's good information, but not sure what you're getting at. My biggest question, really, is whether or not the amount of encounters is truly infinite.-- (talk) 06:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it is infinite because it's not like the random encounters in Origins (which, while are randomized, you can only get them once). I don't know if there are some pre-made scenarios, but I believe they are randomized within a certain pool (and so would be "infinite" in a sense, or the number is high). The bug note says that the further you get in the game, the less likely you get them, so I think it's very possible, but we don't know for certain. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. I don't think the Origins encounters are randomized entirely (the enemies and ranks of enemies are static, but the levels change depending on your level, I believe), but the encounters in Awakening definitely are very much random. I believe there are a few scripted ones (the Avaar warriors, for example), but otherwise, they seem to all be entirely random. It might also have something to do with which areas you've visited. Darkspawn seem to be common, but as soon as I finished Silverite Mines, I got an encounter with Sylvans. Very much worth looking more in to, I think.-- (talk) 18:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ah I meant that random encounters are obtained randomly but can only be completed once. It's been a while since I checked them, and I haven't checked the with the current list on the page, but I'll verify again if the listed encounters are scenarios or really randomized. The pages Roadside Farm, Canyon Road and Forest Path (Awakening) have the basic information. I don't think I have the patience to spawn them "naturally" though, as I remember trying and failing horribly at that. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, the only reason I say anything is because I ran into a forest encounter with a bunch of elves that isn't listed here, and I've ran into quite a few darkspawn ones, I think more than are listed here. In any event, it's likely a moot point.. importing an Origins character at level 25 gets you to level 35 quite easily by the end of the game, and the game is easy enough that I doubt not getting to level 35 is much of a handicap for an Orlesian Warden.-- (talk) 01:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it is true, i've tried using the console command "runscript zz_rxa_debug" and selecting the "repeatable encounter" in canyon,farm,and forest respectively. I've did this for more than one and half an hour yet it seems that the game still generates more and more enemies. I even come across some encounter that is not listed in the article, like an encounter with a hostile ferret after defeating a band of "regular" darkspawn. I said regular here because it seems that this darkspawn pattern seems to occur more than once, the same thing are likely to be happen with the bandit encounter. If it is true, this could be another source of infinite exp lol--AyuPearL (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I've cut down most of the listing on the page per this talk page, as well as the official guide for Awakening. I suspect "Burning Wood" is the encounter with Lillith, though I really have no memories of that. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, just found out it's not (Abandoned Farm is), and I have no idea how to trigger Burning Wood. --'''D. (talk · ) 17:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC)